Travelers
Travelers: The Travelers are an indigenous race of humanoid space dwellers who live in the Pegasus Galaxy, and spend their entire lives traveling through space in order to avoid the Wraith culling their people. Homeworld: Unknown (Abandoned, nomadic) Colonies: 3 Government: The Traveler Governing Council is the government of the Travelers. The Governing Council makes all decisions that affect the race as a whole, such as choosing alliances and declaring war. However, Generational ship Captains make decisions that affect their ships more individually, such as whether to take part in a specific battle. Law: Traveler Laws do not prohibit the use of torture in first contact situations. Technology: Traveler technology is relatively advanced compared to that of most other Pegasus civilizations. They have hyperspace-capable starships, hand-held and ship-mounted energy weapons, and shielding technology. Curiously, Traveler technology is different from most FTL-capable races as it is not based on Control crystals, but on more primitive wires and chips. They are currently the only known civilization that has mastered interstellar travel before mastering crystal or other forms of more "exotic" technologies. Due to their lack of supplies, Traveler ships are very old and held together with a large amount of "jury rigging"; most of their scientific resources and efforts are spent maintaining their old and relatively large fleet. Loose wires can been seen hanging in most corridors, and Dr. Radek Zelenka has described their hyperdrives as having been assembled from mismatched components (no doubt due the scarcity of necessary replacement parts). They possess a limited understanding of Lantean technology, enough to operate Lantean ships and conduct basic repairs, but lack the Ancient Technology Activation gene. Travelers wear armbands which serve as a communication device and a radiation sensor. They also have hand-held computers which can be interfaced with other technologies. They make use of spy-satellites with subspace communication abilities to monitor activity in other solar systems. Fleet: The Traveler Fleet consists of more than 30 ships and is old. Efforts at establishing an new colony and restarting shipbuilding has been met with mixed results. The Travelers have recently discovered another Lantian Aurora class battleship in the Pegasus Galaxy, and have spent most of the past year attempting to get the ship back on-line. History: Although once able to build new ships as needed, long term space travel has deprived them of the resources necessary to construct new vessels. Overpopulation and heavy amounts of "jury rigging" are prevalent. A solution to this problem came when the Travelers discovered an abandoned Lantean Aurora-class battleship. Unable to fly it themselves, they mounted a trap to capture Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, who they knew possessed the Ancient Technology Activation gene necessary to make the technology work. Though Sheppard wasn't cooperative, they eventually engineered an interface using blood samples from him. Sheppard convinced Larrin to let him go, and told her that a spacefaring race such as theirs could one day turn the tide in the battle against the Wraith. When the Asurans began to annihilate human worlds to deprive the Wraith of their food source, Sheppard approached Larrin to enlist her aid in battling their fleet. She presented their plan to the Traveler Governing Council, and several ships were committed to the battle, including their Lantean battleship. The Atlantis expedition made further repairs to the vessel prior to the battle, making it combat-worthy. Though the attack on the Asurans succeeded, one of their generational ships was lost in the battle. In 2008, the Travelers decided to establish a permanent settlement on a planet for the first time in generations. Disaster struck when the Attero device was activated, causing the Stargate on that planet to explode when it was activated. Three ships were lost, including their Lantean battleship, and more than 3000 people were killed. Katana Labrea's ship was dispatched to Atlantis to ascertain the cause of the explosion, then aided the Atlantis expedition in the destruction of the device. Her ship defeated two Vanir spaceships in the process. In 2011 the Travelers discovered another Aurora class battleship in the Pegasus Galaxy, and with contact being lost with the Atlantis Expedition the Traveler Governing Council decided to become an ally of the Coaliation of Planets. An second more successful attempt was made in 2012 to establish a new Traveler homeworld in the Pegasus Galaxy, and as of 2014 contact has been restored with the Tau'ri. Known Travelers: Katana Labrea Larrin Mila Nevik Silas Category:Races Category:Pegasus Galaxy Category:Human Cultures